


Safe

by vickyfrankenstein



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this for school and i got a perfect grade on it, it isn't bad i just write fics for bad anime, like when henry and victor are traveling idk where its been a hot minute since i've read it, mr files if youre seeing this which i hope youre not dont check my account, this takes place during the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyfrankenstein/pseuds/vickyfrankenstein
Summary: Victor has been traveling with Henry for a while, but even his close friend can't ease his mind and make him forget about the monster Victor created. This doesn't mean he won't try.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I wrote this for school at the beginning of this school year, and I got a perfect score (granted my teacher graded the fifty journals I wrote along with the fifty journals everyone else wrote so he probably didn't analyze it). Either way, he liked this. Also I say companion so many times in this, but do know I wanted to say boyfriend. I just didn't know how my teacher would react (turns out from later conversations with him he supports the lgbt community so that's cool). Anyway I felt bad about insulting the creature in this, but as I am writing it from Victor's point of view it had to be done (insert pensive emoji). Also this is the most well written thing I've ever written, and I don't know how to feel about it. And lastly, I just chose a random eye color for Henry. I'm not sure if his eye color was specified in the book or not, and if I got it wrong I apologize.

"Victor, are you all right?" Henry asked, pulling Victor from his thoughts. 

Victor looked up at his companion. There was a look of concern in his blue eyes which made Victor feel uneasy as his friend doesn't normally have these types of expressions. Victor turned away and sighed. "I'm fine," he said. 

Henry put a gentle hand on Victor's shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Yes," Victor replied. He pushed Henry's hand away, reluctant to lose the touch of his companion. He approached the window and looked out upon the dark city. What Henry sees as beautiful, Victor sees as cold and desolate. That fiend could be hiding in any alleyway, behind any doorway. He shivered at the thought. 

"Victor, I know you, and you are not fine. Spare me the sight of seeing you so miserable, and tell me what is wrong." Henry put his hands on Victor's shoulders, but this time Victor revelled in the warm presence of his close companion. When Victor didn't speak, Henry continued. "What are you thinking about? Is it William? Justine? Please, my dear friend, tell me what's wrong"

"Henry, I am tired now. Let's sleep." Victor didn't wait for an answer as he climbed into his bed, closing his eyes instantly, hoping to forget the horror of the task the monster he had created had assigned him. 

"Good night, dear friend," Henry said before retreating to his own bed. 

Victor was awoken by a harsh hand. His eyes flew open and he was struck by the horrible sight of the wretch. "Fiend!" Victor cried. "What business do you have here?"

"I am here to claim my prize. Have you not finished?" it said. 

Victor shook violently. "I have yet to start," he stammered. 

The fiend's eyes widened in anger. "I have waited long enough, Victor Frankenstein. You have postponed your duties for too long. You must remember to keep a close eye on your friend for I will strike anytime."

Before Victor could say anything more, the creature was gone, having sped into the night. 

A wail escaped Victor's lips "Fiend! Monster! Lay a hand on Clerval and I will have your head!" The monster; however, was already long gone, and he couldn't possibly hear Victor's cries. Victor jumped out of the bed with the intention of finding Henry, but he fell to his knees the moment he stood up. He couldn't find the strength to stand again as he wailed on the ground. 

"Victor!" came the concerned voice of Henry. Victor looked around frantically for his dearest companion, but Henry was nowhere to be found. 

"Henry!" Victor cried out. "Where are you?"

"Victor! Wake up!" 

Victor opened his eyes and gazed upon the blurry form of Henry Clerval. "Henry?"

"You had a nightmare, dear friend," Henry said. He handed Victor his glasses and gently stroked his cheek. "It's all right. I'm here now. Nothing bad will hurt you."

Victor let out a sob and buried his head in Henry's chest. "It is not me who I am worried about! Oh Henry! I feel that you're in danger!"

Victor looked up at Henry who had a calm demeanor. "Let me sleep with you tonight. That way we can be assured that both of us will be safe." Victor moved over to make room for Henry. "We're safe," Henry assured Victor as he ran his fingers through his hair, causing Victor to be able to finally fall asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Our journals were supposed to be around two-hundred words, but I just felt really inspired while writing this, y'know? I also have never interacted with the Frankenstein fanbase before so I'm a bit wary about posting this. I'm so used to posting fanfiction for a shitty anime that I cringe at. Everyone thank my friend Mango for introducing me to the Frankenstein musical which made me read the book and become so obsessed I wrote fanfiction for school. Although I've forgotten details from the book which is unfortunate. I'm not used to writing for stuff that actually has a plot. I'm probably boring you with my notes so I'll stop, and if you've read this far then thank you! I'll give you a sticker as a reward (it's shaped like a star).


End file.
